


Daddy

by LaserMumu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom Chuck, Dom Michael, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Gay, Homo, Incest, Love Bites, M/M, Nipple Play, Parent/Child Incest, Reach Around, Smut, Sub Michael, Violence, ass eating, sub chuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserMumu/pseuds/LaserMumu
Summary: Michael fell before the cross. The sins he had committed flew from  his tongue. He begged for forgiveness, but there is always a punishment. ⚠️EXPLICIT⚠️
Relationships: Michael/Chuck Shurley
Kudos: 21





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> There is a copy of this (my) story on Wattpad. If you want, you may paste the link into a search engine.  
> Wattpad Copy: https://www.wattpad.com/story/223150496-daddy-spn-chuck-x-michael

Michael knelt before the cross. The church was empty, closed. Michael was desperate to be brought back to whom he once was, though that could never happen. Deep down, he knew that, but there was still a flicker of hope in his soul. The archangel curled his lips into an o shape and exhaled. He shoulders relaxed a bit. Michael shifted into a proper kneel and placed his two palms together. He brought them to his heart. Michael prepared to be punished by his lord. To be punished by his father.

Michael felt his father appear.   
“Michael...” Chuck grumbled. “Burning bibles,really?” He asked.  
“Yes...” Michael replied, turning to face his father.   
“Turn back around.” Chuck commanded. Michael obeyed, once again kneeling before the big, golden painted cross. Michael felt Chuck remove his (Michael’s) shirt, fully aware of what was about to happen. 

Chuck closed his eyes and in his hand appeared a leather whip. Michael closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Chuck raised the whip high in the air and brought it down to Michael’s bare back. He helped as the leather while hit his skin. Michael’s skin tore and revealed the blood and flesh he wore on his back. Michael’s breathing grew heavier and his heart quickened. Chuck snickered as he whipped Michael again and again, tearing his back open. Michael was hunched over in pain, which Chuck did not like.   
“Sit up straight.” Chuck demanded. Michael obeyed and though his back ached and bled, he sat up straight. Chuck took a flask of holy water out from his jacket pocket. Chuck poured the holy water in Michael’s wounds. Michael screamed.

Chuck felt his dick harden at Michael’s scream. Holy water dripped down Michael’s back. He felt hands around his waist. Chuck wrapped his hands around Michael and slowly led then to the button of Michael’s jeans. There was a little click.  
“Dad...?” Michael squeaked.  
“Hmm.” Chuck responded.  
“What are you- ah!” Michael cut himself off.  
“Shh...” Chuck hushed as he felt Michael’s cock, Michael’s boxers being the only thing separating them. Chuck sighed in pleasure as he felt Michael. Michael kept his mouth shut in fear.

Chuck took his hand out and pulled Michael’s bovers down. Michael’s undergarments were on the floor of the church, along with his father’s.   
“Get on all fours.” Chuck commanded. Michael silently obeyed. Chuck held his cock and pushed the head in Michael’s tight ass. Michael gasped. Chuck pulled his shirt off of him and threw it to the side. With a little pop, Chuck’s penis was in Michael’s tight asshole.   
“Ah!” Michael vocalized his pain. “Dad stop!”  
Chuck said nothing, only chuckled. Chuck thrusted, causing Michael to beg him to stop once more. Chuck waved his hand over Michael, causing his wings to appear and his wounds to heal. Chuck licked his lips as he looked at where the two large fluffy wings met. Chuck stuck his tongue out and ran it up and down where Michael’s wings met. Michael’s wings fluttered. His asshole stung.   
“Daddy stop!” Michale begged. Chuck’s dick hardened at being called daddy. Chuck thrusted into Michael’s ass again, causing Michael to wince in pain. Chuck’s hand crawled towards Michael’s penis. Chuck softly caressed the head. He bit back a moan when feeling Michael. Michael whimpered, the tips of his wings twitching. Chuck slipped himself out of Michael’s asshole and turned Michael over. Pain shot through Michael’s body as his wings hit the ground. Chuck pushed Michael’s squeezed together legs apart, giving him a full view of Michael cock. Chuck licked his lips.  
“Stunning.” The word rolled off of a hungry Chuck’s tongue in context. Chuck lifted Michael’s cock with his tongue. He started to slowly work on Michael’s head. An extremely pleasured Michael rested his wings on Chuck’s back. Chuck felt Michael’s soft wings caress his spine. Chuck began to slip Michael’s full length down his throat. Michael moaned, his wings shaking as they still went up and down Chuck’s spine. Chuck bobbed his head up and down. Michael felt pleasure shoot from his dick to the rest of his body. He moaned as his cum shot out of his dick in strings and down his father’s throat. Michael hardened as he saw Chuck swallow. Chuck slipped Michael out of his mouth and crawled up.   
“Open.” He whispered. Michael slightly opened his mouth and felt the head of Chuck’s dick slip between his lips. Michael caressed his father’s pee hole with his tongue. Chuck bit his lip and let his full length flow down Michael’s throat all at once. Michael gagged, not used to his throat being stuffed. Michael pushed his father into the floor and began to bob his head. Michael reached his arms up and caressed both of his father’s nipples. Chuck moaned, loudly, and let his cum shoot down his sons throat. Michael lifted his head up, soon lifting his back up. 

Chuck stood up and walked to Michael’s back. Chuck got on his knees and nudged Michael’s back. Michael, getting the message, got onto his hands and knees. Chuck settled into his son’s asshole. Michael winced in pain and pleasure. Chuck slowly thrusted into all different directions. A moan escaped Michael and his limbs shook as his father finally hit his prostate. Michael shot his semen onto the floorboards. Michael pulled his ass forward, causing a still horny Chuck’s penis to slip out. Michael rested his thighs onto the lower part of his legs. Michael raised his hand and snapped. 

They were in Michael’s fancy, expensive hotel room now. The bed was neatly made and the mood was set with dim lights and the scent of vanilla. Michael sat on the bed, his father next him. Michael silently stroked himself as he looked his fathers nude body up and down. Chuck’s cock hardened as he saw Michael touch himself. Chuck bit the inside of his lip. Michael smiled as he stared into his father’s eyes. Michael patted his leg. Chuck understood and obeyed. He climbed up onto Michael’s lap, his penis slammed against Michael’s chest as Chuck buried himself into his son’s neck in a mix of pain and pleasure. Chuck could feel Michael’s balls as Michael rotated his hips upwards. Michael lifted his arms up and began tweaking Chuck’s nipples. Chuck moaned softly as Michael multi-tasked. Michael had always been an over-achiever, though, and with his cheek, lifted Chuck’s head. Michael tucked his head into Chuck’s neck and his tongue dove out of his mouth, but went down into Chuck’s skin softly. Chuck moaned louder, but still softly. Michael bit, chewed, and sucked on his father’ neck, all the while thrusting between his cheeks and playin with both of his nipples. Soon enough, thick streams of sperm shit against Michael’s chest. Chuck pushed Michael backwards, never breaking any contact. Chuck sat upright, causing Michael’s tongue and hands to break contact with Chuck. Chuck ran his tongue up and down Michael’s chest, licking up every last drop of his cum. Chuck dipped into Michael’s left nipple and began to wiggle it with his tongue. Chuck curled his lips into an “o” and began to suck. Michael moaned softly and his right nipple craved attention as Michael arched his back. Chuck fought his index finger to Michael’s nipple and began to slowly feel it. Michael’s next moan got higher by the second. Chuck lifted his head up and brought his left index finger to Michael’s free nipple. Chuck dipped into Michael’s neck. He left bruises from the top of Michael’s neck to his collar bone as he played with Michael’s nipples. Chuck lifted his hips, slipping Michael’s cock out from esteem his cheeks. Chuck broke contact with Michael’s nipples and instead began stroking Michael’s hard cock. Chuck left a trail of bruises all the way to Michael’s groin. Chuck flipped Michael over and slipped his tongue into Michael’s asshole. Chuck ate Michael like a meal. When he was done, the sheets beneath Michael’s crotch were soaked. Chuck checked the alarm clock on Michael’s nightstand. It was four in the morning. Chuck collapsed next to Michael.

“That’ll be all for today, my baby boy.” Chuck whispered int his son’s ear. “Will we be doing this again?” Chuck asked, a snicker appearing on his face. Michael turned his head to make sure his reply wasn’t muffled. 

“Yes.” Michael replied. 

“I think you are forgetting something...” Chuck spoke,staring deep into Michael’s eyes.

“Yes... daddy.” Michael sighed. Chuck smiled, knowing that next time, he would serve himself to Michael in a silver platter. He had big plans.


End file.
